Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrochemical cell.
Description of Related Art
With regard to an electrochemical cell (a secondary battery, a capacitor, and the like) which are used as a power supply of various kinds of devices, a configuration, which is provided with an electrode body and an exterior packaging body in which the electrode body is accommodated, is known.
As the electrode body, a so-called all-solid-state electrode body is known. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2013-243006, in the all-solid-state electrode body, a positive electrode layer and a negative electrode layer are alternately stacked via a solid electrolyte.
In the all-solid-state electrode body, there is no concern of leakage or depletion of the electrolyte, and the like differently from an electrode body that uses a liquid electrolyte or a polymer electrolyte, and thus the all-solid-state electrode body has an advantage such that a long operational lifespan can be realized.
Recently, with regard to the exterior packaging body in which the all-solid-state electrode body is accommodated, a configuration (a so-called ceramic package) in which a ceramic material is used at least at a part has been examined. In this kind of exterior packaging body, a plurality of substrates including a base substrate formed from the ceramic material are stacked to form a cavity in which the electrode body is accommodated.
The secondary battery is mounted on an external substrate, for example, through soldering, and the like.
However, when the secondary battery in a charged state (a state having a battery voltage) is mounted on the external substrate, the electrode body is exposed to a high temperature during reflow, and thus there is a concern of the electrode body deteriorating.
When the secondary battery in a non-charged state (a state in which a battery voltage is not present) is mounted in the external substrate, it is necessary to perform separate charging during confirmation of an operation, or it is necessary to supply electricity from an outer side. According to this, the necessity leads to an increase in manufacturing man-hours or manufacturing facility.
In a case where the secondary battery is mounted on an external substrate of a small device (timepiece and the like), it is difficult to secure a mounting space for the secondary battery.
Consideration may be made for a configuration, in which an electrode terminal to which the secondary battery is connected is arranged in the secondary battery, instead of the configuration in which the secondary battery is mounted through soldering. However, this case leads to an increase in the number of parts, or an increase in manufacturing cost in accordance with the increase.
An aspect of the invention has been made in consideration of the above-described circumstances, and an object thereof is to provide an electrochemical cell capable of being simply mounted on an external substrate at a low cost while suppressing deterioration of an electrode body.